1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to containers for medical devices, e.g., those for prostheses, and specifically to containers for those prostheses which are designed for use as implants in the middle ear. These small and delicate prostheses are designated as ossicular replacement prostheses and are used in replacing some or all of the small bones of the middle ear in reconstruction of its sound-conducting mechanisms. The present invention relates also to surgical aids useful during the procedure of the implantation of such prostheses.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In containers for prostheses and other related medical equipment, molded synthetics have been used having cavities or depressions to accommodate the equipment, and the containers have been provided with snap-on type lids. Some equipment cases, such as those of the assignee, Richards Manufacturing Co., Inc., for bone screws, contain an indication of the length of the device. These cases are used to hold the device during shipping and storage, and may also be used as the container during disinfection or sterilization when made of suitable material to withstand the process.
A prosthesis, for example of the type used in the middle ear, when received in sterile or aseptic condition in its case in the surgical theater, may then be removed from the case to be measured, sized, grafted and/or cut as required for the particular surgery being performed. Considering the delicate structure and small size of such prostheses, there are hazards inherent in removing the prothesis from its case, and cutting it to a carefully predetermined size or otherwise preparing it and associated tissue for its implantation. Among those hazards are damage to and contamination of the prosthesis, and occasionally loss of the device itself.